<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Counting Down the Seconds; Until We Meet Once More by thesweetsaddict</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655782">Counting Down the Seconds; Until We Meet Once More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesweetsaddict/pseuds/thesweetsaddict'>thesweetsaddict</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ShuMika Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Communication, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Fingering, Phone Sex, Post-Graduation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesweetsaddict/pseuds/thesweetsaddict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The building pressure.<br/>I can’t stand it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ShuMika Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Counting Down the Seconds; Until We Meet Once More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[For ShMkweek2020's prompt: Long Distance]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shu checks the clock for the 7th time in the last few minutes. 5PM his time, which would be 12AM for Mika and although he would rather call at a better time, Mika had persisted that it was alright. The only other time being early in the morning for Shu before his classes but unless it was the weekend that just meant Mika had class instead. Just like clockwork his phone rings which he picks up quickly, but not too fast as to come off as desperate. Although he wouldn’t admit it, he looked forward to their routinely phone calls; perhaps even more than Mika. A slight pause and crackle before a familiar voice comes over the other line.</p><p>“Oshi-san?”</p><p>A wave of relief and bittersweet happiness washes over Shu as he hears his title being called. That familiar voice, with the accent that he has come to love soothes him. However, that very same title was beyond outdated. He sighs before speaking.</p><p>“Kag-Mika. I told you to refer to me by my name so...please do so. That old title makes me feel sick.”</p><p>He winches right after he finishes. It came off harsher than he meant for it to. While he was undoubtedly better than before at expressing his feelings there were still times it was difficult and things would come off wrong.</p><p>“Nyah?! S-Sorry Osh-Shu…”</p><p>Despite wanting to be referred to by his real name, it made him flustered every time Mika would say it. Shu’s brows furrow as his heart rate picks up. He also can’t help but feel bad upon hearing the tone in Mika’s voice. He clears his throat before attempting to say he’s sorry.</p><p>“T-There’s no need to apologize…”</p><p>Silence on the other end as they both panic before Shu tries to break the awkwardness.</p><p> </p><p>“H-How was your day?”</p><p>Mika immediately perks up into a gleeful tone, speaking fondly and a bit too fast.</p><p>“It was good! Class was okay... Oh! I got my test score back ‘n it was pretty high, ya’d be proud~ But school just isn’t the same without ya… Ah, but afterwards I went out with Naru-chan and we went ta this new cafe that opened up nearby. I’d love ta take ya there when ya visit next~ ...O-Only if ya want that is…”</p><p>A smile forms on Shu’s face as soon as he starts talking. Hearing Mika excited always brought him secret joy and it was also a relief to quickly shift away from the stiff atmosphere he had created prior. Although the invitation for a future date doesn’t go unnoticed and he has to stop himself before responding so that it doesn’t show just how much he was already looking forward to it.</p><p>“I- T-That would be fine with me…”</p><p>He fumbles with his watch as he hears a happy sigh on the other end.</p><p>“ ‘Mkay! ‘M lookin’ forward to it~! I can send ya a picture of the menu beforehand so ya can see what they have~”</p><p>Shu leans back into the couch, letting his expression soften. Mika was always thinking about him in the kindest ways, and it was nice to have someone be respectful towards his needs instead of denouncing them.</p><p>“Thank you, I would appreciate that.”</p><p> </p><p>Although neither of them could see it they were smiling into the phones but the tone in their voices conveyed it well enough.</p><p>“ ‘Nough about me though! How was yer day?”</p><p>Shifting can be heard on the other end as Mika makes himself more comfortable before Shu’s response.</p><p>“Busy. Very busy. Class was particularly chaotic today due to the wrong date being listed for an upcoming test. I don’t wish to speak ill of my professor but truly it was such an idiotic mistake to have made and it’s only made things more hectic. That and on top of having art block doesn’t help either and the fact that-”</p><p>Mika cuts him off in such a soft tone it makes his eyes widen.</p><p>“Shu…”</p><p>He hadn’t noticed his rambling as per usual and he was sure Mika wouldn’t want to hear about all of the negative things going on. Plus, it was their special time together so to ruin it by throwing a fit over classes wasn’t the way to go. He’s about to apologize once again but Mika does it for him.</p><p>“S-Sorry for cuttin’ ya off but you were speakin’ a bit too fast… I don’t mind hearin’ ya out ‘course but yer voice breaks up if ya go too quick...”</p><p>Shu slumps down into the couch leaning to the side before falling. He moves the phone to cradle it against his ear.</p><p>“My apologies...I got a bit too heated there. However, there is no need to continue depressive talk so I’ll tell you about something positive instead.”</p><p>A distressed sound comes from the other line as Mika replies in a quiet voice.</p><p>“Nn...well I wanted to talk about yer day but if ‘ts just makin’ ya depressed then aight...”</p><p>He lets out a breathy laugh before shifting to get more comfortable, letting himself sink into the sofa and have the warmth consume him although it was nothing compared to real intimacy. Shu lets out a proud ‘hmph’ before speaking.</p><p>“The bakery I usually go to had a lottery today and while I normally wouldn’t accept handouts I had won so I got an extra croissant as a prize.”</p><p>Mika giggles, the sound making Shu’s face heat up slightly as he smiles.</p><p>“Ehehe~ ‘s that so? ‘M happy fer ya!”</p><p> </p><p>The smile slowly fades off his face as a new feeling arises within him, one that he had been trying to push back. Loneliness. Suddenly the overbearing want to see Mika’s cheerful expression right in front of him was strong. As well as the urge to be held and run his fingers through his hair. Mika notices a new somber in their energy but before he can question it Shu speaks without thinking.</p><p>“I miss you.”</p><p>The room seems dead quiet in that moment as both of their faces flush. Before Shu can come up with an excuse Mika quickly answers back, choking on his words.</p><p>“I-I miss ya too… a lot… r-really a lot…”</p><p>Shu lifts a hand over his face to try and hide the blush, not like Mika could see it though. Nonetheless, that thought sticks with him. He struggled at times but it was always easier to voice his thoughts when he wouldn’t have Mika’s eyes to get lost in and flustered by. Moving his hand down to his chest he holds the fabric tightly, fingers twitching slightly from the sudden grip.</p><p>“I… I wish...that...um well...I just miss you…”</p><p>He had a lot more thoughts going through his head besides just that but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get them out. Shu holds himself, curling his knees up slightly. Despite not being able to voice his thoughts well Mika had no trouble doing so as shameless as he was.</p><p>“I wish I could feel ya right now…”</p><p> </p><p>Heartbeat becoming louder in his ears, Shu’s fingers flinch as they move down to his lower back. While the words themselves were most likely with innocent intent he can’t help but let his mind wander. It’s been more than a while since they’ve been able to hold one another but even longer since they have been able to go further. When he was able to visit it was mostly only for idol work due to their busy schedules and as a result true intimate time was limited if not barely existent. They could sneak kisses in the elevator but nothing more unless they spent the night together; which was even more rare since it could cause a scandal if they went home together now that they didn’t have a reason to due to living apart. Shu also wanted to give Mika his own personal space and time to further adjust into living on his own. He knew Mika would beg him to stay otherwise so he tried his best to restrict himself and not stay over too often or for too long. But now, alone, in France, being unable to feel his touch made him crave it in a way that he tried to pretend he didn’t. The thoughts further intrude as they go from simply being held to being caressed and it makes his gut heat up quickly. His mind is going a million miles a second and all he can do is reply earnestly.</p><p>“Me too... I want you... to touch me...”</p><p>His brows furrow sharply as soon as he says it but he also can’t bring himself to say anything more to refute it. A shaky exhale can be heard on the other end of the line making Shu actually shiver upon hearing it, something he didn’t expect from such a mundane sound.</p><p>“G-God Shu when ya talk like that I…”</p><p>Mika lets out another wavering breath and Shu has to bite back a whimper. Despite nothing actually occurring, hearing Mika’s heavy breathing directly next to his ear while being touch starved triggers memories for him and a feeling that threatens to take over. In turn he lets out a strained pant and Mika immediately takes notice.</p><p>“A-Are ya okay? Yer breathin’ is kinda heavy…”</p><p>Unconsciously, Shu’s hands move further down his body as he traces along his skin helplessly trying to stop himself to no avail. He can hear shuffling on the other end and Mika’s audible breathing as well.</p><p>“S-Sorry I’m...fine... I just...hah... g-give me a m-moment…”</p><p>Even though he tried to control his voice it's clear that he’s aroused. His face burns as his eyes unfocus letting his mind zone in on his own touch imaging it’s Mika’s instead. Shu almost never lost control of himself, only doing so when Mika was equally unable to hold back but right now was different. Instead, all that goes through his mind is how badly he wants to be touched and the hyper awareness of how his body aches. Shivering by his own touch, he can hear the arousal in Mika’s voice as well when he answers back.</p><p>“S-Shu are ya…?”</p><p>His fingers twitch again as they go to thigh level, slowly moving closer between his own legs.</p><p>“N-No... H-How dare you assume that I would...l-lose control like-”</p><p>Before he can finish his hand properly goes between his legs making him gasp out and unintentionally let out a moan. Face flushing, there was no way to deny it now. He considers hanging up the phone right then and there to hide his shame but he freezes as he hears Mika let out a low whine before his voice spikes as he speaks.</p><p>“C-Could I do it too?”</p><p>He quickly fades out of his frost heating up again in an instant; his voice being strained as he replies.</p><p>“W- You... T-There’s no need to ask for per-permission...”</p><p> </p><p>Moving his hips so that he can lay flat on his back Shu holds one hand over his face while he watches the other slide down his stomach. Mika’s obedience was nothing new but whenever it would be visible during times like this, times where he would ask if he could do things. It always spiked his arousal and flustered him beyond belief because he would have to answer or else Mika wouldn’t proceed. As much as he liked it he also secretly wished Mika would just have his way with him. As soon as he finishes that thought, it's apparent that his hand has moved to the point where he palms over himself, making him let out a breathy moan as he does. He can feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes from how good it feels, despite being such a light touch.</p><p>He winches at the sudden loudness over the other line as Mika frantically moves around. Shu turns his head to look over at the phone as if he was looking at Mika himself, lids lowering in pleasure as he can feel himself twitch under his hand. Mika’s breathing is labored as his whines slowly start to fill in the silence making Shu furrow his brows in trying to control his excitement although it was much too late to try and do so. Mika has always been loud but now hearing only his voice over the phone without any knowledge of what exactly he was doing to himself makes Shu’s mind go wild imagining the possibilities.</p><p>Shu moves to start unbuttoning his pants as he can hear Mika gasp out on the other end. Shifting himself to pull down the rest of his pants and boxers he lowers his hand down to touch himself once again but hesitates for a moment. That pause is quickly broken however as Mika lets out a choked moan calling his name.</p><p>“S-Shu…”</p><p> </p><p>That was the final straw for any self restraint Shu had left in him as he frantically reaches down to take a hold of himself. The grip is a bit too forceful as it causes him to gasp out for air and buck his hips before falling back down. His legs jolt and although he meant to ease into it he begins helplessly rutting into his hand. Bringing his other hand under his shirt and up to his chest to tease himself as his fingers twitch and all he can think is how it’s not the same. Even so, he’s gasping out for air as he buries his face into his shoulder to try and quite himself.</p><p>On the other end, Mika continues getting louder over time as he pants heavily and moans in between whines. It drives Shu crazy as he frantically tries to envision what he’s doing to himself which only further fuels his excitement. His senses pushing into overdrive he lets his thoughts flow free like he always does as he loses control.</p><p>“M-Mika..hah...nn...t-tell me w-what you’re...nng... W-What you’re do-doing…”</p><p>His voice comes off slurry as he speaks but Mika’s in turn is the same as he desperately tries to catch his breath.</p><p>“Nn I’m...t-touchin’ myself ‘n thinkin’ about...y-you…”</p><p>Mika’s voice is scratchy as he whimpers and whines between panting. A slight tremble in his voice as though he wants to cry out from the pleasure. Shu bites down on the fabric of his shirt as he thumbs over his tip coating himself with his precum, shivering at the touch. All the while over the line Mika speaks rapidly detailing his thoughts and actions.</p><p>“F-Fuck... I wish I could see ya right now… ‘n hng...s-see what yer doin’...It feels real good b-but I wish I- w-was inside ya instead…”</p><p>Shu’s face is a deeper shade than his hair as he frantically strokes himself to Mika’s words. For once he was glad Mika was so shameless with spewing his thoughts out. While normally they embarrassed him to no end now they continued pushing him further to the edge as he wanted nothing more than the same.</p><p>“M-Me too I...nng...fuck...r-really want you right now- ah~!”</p><p> </p><p>Vision becoming blurry from tears, Shu throws his free arm from under his shirt over his eyes to stop the lights from blinding him. His whole body feels like it’s on fire as he lets his hand roll over himself moving quickly, and sloppily from the self-lubricant. He doesn’t fully put a lot of pressure on himself, instead simply teasing as Mika would do to him. Trying to mimic Mika’s demeanor, his mind slips away from registering his touch as his own. Moving his arm down he bites his finger before slipping it into his mouth sucking and licking on it hastily. He then adds another and can feel the vibrations as he moans against them. Slowly moving them then speeding up fingering his mouth, squeezing and lightly tugging on his tongue as drool runs down his chin.</p><p>Mika, who has done the same to him many times, immediately registers the familiar sounds and calls him out. His voice scratchy and desperate as he speaks.</p><p>“N-No fair if...nn..if ya f-finger yerself... I won’t be able ta- ah~! H-Hold back…”</p><p>The connection cracks from the sudden spike in volume as Mika begins moaning so loudly that Shu has to turn down the volume. He then resumes as he grips himself harder, thumbing over his tip. His breath hitches and he ends up biting down on his fingers as all he can focus on is the sounds on the other end.</p><p>“Nng...Sh-Shu...ah~! Hah… ‘m… c-close I can’t…”</p><p>Shu’s head snaps back as he pushes hard onto himself, mannerisms getting rougher every passing second until he’s shaking, gasping for air.</p><p>“M-Me...nng...too...I-It’s-ah~! Al...Alright...”</p><p>Immediately after being given the okay, Mika climaxes with only a strained ‘I love you’ being uttered out beforehand. Shu can hear Mika lose himself and hearing his affections spikes in him until it pushes him over the edge. Covering himself to prevent mess, his jaw drops open calling out Mika’s name as he comes. Light tears fall from the corners of his eyes as he tries to catch his breath, Mika still panting on the other side of the phone.</p><p>“F-Fuck… Shu I didn’t think ya’d ever...God…”</p><p> </p><p>Head still spinning, Shu doesn’t even try to fully register what Mika had just said and instead nuzzles his face into the side of the couch. His face still burns as his breathing becomes less ragged, having catched his breath. Swallowing hard it sinks in what they’ve just done. Shu never thought he’d be so sexually repressed that he would masturbate while in the middle of a normal conversation over the phone and it’s beyond shameful to think about. He can’t help but thank the gods that Mika was okay with it though and didn’t immediately hang up on him like anyone with an ounce of sense would do. Although they were dating, and it was enjoyable for both of them, so perhaps it wasn’t that bad… Shu zones out, becoming mesmerized by the subtle pattern on the couch until he comes back painfully aware as he can hear sniffling on the other end. Before he can voice his concerns Mika speaks up, voice still hoarse.</p><p>“S-Sorry I just...T-This made me miss ya even more…”</p><p>The need to comfort overtakes his shame as Shu clears his throat before responding.</p><p>“Please don’t cry I...I-It’s okay.”</p><p>The afterglow fades away as Shu begins to worry more while also feeling lonely himself. After they did things like this they would hold one another and cuddle while falling asleep but that aftercare wasn’t available this time which pained both of them. Mika sniffs again before coughing slightly as he takes a deep inhale to calm himself down.</p><p>“Sorry I...just really wish we could kiss right now...or I could hold ya…”</p><p>His fingers jerk at the comment, as he desperately wanted to reach out and do the same. Becoming overwhelmed and hating hearing Mika cry, he speaks his mind for a moment, not allowing himself to take it back no matter what.</p><p>“I love you, Mika. I’ll...I’ll be sure to hold you and more when we see each other next but i-in turn...do the same to...me…”</p><p>He bites his lip after finishing, something uncharacteristic of him to do. Trying not to panic at the silence on the other end but also not wanting to retract his statement all he can do is stare at the screen watching the seconds add up. A giggle breaks the silence before Mika responds, emotion clear in his voice.</p><p>“Eheheh… ‘course...yer always so good to me so...I’ll make sure ta treat ya well...No, the best.”</p><p> </p><p>Shu’s brows furrow in his flustered state and while normally he would cover his face to hide himself he didn’t want to put his hands over himself after dirtying them. He sighs heavily as he realizes that in turn his phone has also been soiled and he’ll need to clean it later on.</p><p>“You...you always speak your mind don’t you?”</p><p>Mika laughs once more as he shifts and rubs at his eyes with his sleeve, the noise being apparent from how close he is to the phone.</p><p>“Can’t help it~ ‘Specially when it’s about you… but it works out cause we always fill in for each other’s difficulties~!”</p><p>Attempting to nuzzle back into the side of the couch, his face heats up again.</p><p>“S-Stop your flirting… Save it for later…”</p><p>The last part barely being audible as he says it and he can hear Mika make a surprised squeak on the other end which makes him smile.</p><p>“ ‘Kay… Mm… I wanna keep talkin’ with ya but I don’t think I can stay awake much longer…”</p><p>Shu closes his eyes before leaning back into the phone.</p><p>“That’s alright, there is always tomorrow. I’ll sing you to sleep then if you’d like.”</p><p>Mika’s voice perks up immediately as he ethusistatically agrees before the rustling of sheets can be heard as he makes himself comfortable. Shu’s voice is still a bit rough from before but over the course of his singing it smoothes out. As he comes to a finish light breathing can be heard over the phone and Shu knows that Mika is asleep. He hovers his finger over the end call button but pauses before hand.</p><p>“Good night Mika, sleep well...I love you.”</p><p>[Call Ended]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wow</p><p>My Twitter: @Chie61361103</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>